


Eternidad

by Dan_Felton



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: El problema con los mortales es que nunca entienden lo que significa "eterno"(What if...? Cuarta temporada)[IronFrost][FrostIron][Avengers Assemble][AA]





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta ubicada más o menos al final de la tercera temporada e inicios de la cuarta temporada de Avengers Assemble, spoilers de la cuarta temporada, Ooc y cliché. 
> 
> Esto sería más bien un AU/What if..? de la cuarta temporada. 
> 
> Si todo sale según lo planeado serán solo tres o cuatro capítulos ^^
> 
> Nota: Esta historia tenía el título: "Loki Laufeyson" 
> 
> Para las pocas personas que leen la historia, se darán cuenta que la edite un poco esto con la intención de darle otro final al que originalmente me planteé (Culpa de los nuevos episodios que vi de la temporada :v) y también para no dejar tantos cabos sueltos. Me permití tomar algunos datos de los cómics y películas, mea culpa...

Ahogó un gruñido de frustración cuando la comunicación se corto. Cerro los ojos con resignación.

Cuando decidió sacrificarse para que Ultron desapareciera no creyó que le olvidarían tan pronto, no de esa manera, no cuando las posibilidades de volver habían estado tan cerca. 

Tony apretó los puños mientras se mantenía sentado sobre la aparente nada, recargando su espalda en aquel muro invisible que sorprendentemente no se había desvanecido cuando Stephen se había marchado, junto a los vengadores, su equipo. 

Soltó una risa amarga, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió aquello? 

Quizá en la pobre e ingenua humanidad. 

Respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba exactamente como Ultron, volteo rápidamente hacia sus lados esperando encontrar a la inteligencia artificial pero no encontrando nada más que vacío y miles de cosas extrañas en la lejanía, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba regular su respiración, vaya mierda.

Se supone que ese día era el día en que finalmente podría volver a la tierra, junto a su equipo, haciendo una entrada gloriosa en la Expo Stark, sonrió ante la fantasía de aparecer en medio del recinto siendo acompañado por fuegos artificiales y recibido por una ovación del público, tal y como siempre debió haber sido. Frunció el ceño ante su último pensamiento y abrió nuevamente sus ojos resignándose ante la imagen de aquella extraña realidad, retiro el guantelete de su mano izquierda, observando su palma durante unos segundos extendiendo y contrayendo sus dedos, a veces incluso dudaba de su propia existencia, la inestabilidad de la dimensión estaba acabando con su cordura y, si sus cálculos eran correctos, en poco tiempo acabaría con él.

Soltó un resoplido de risa que incluso a sus propios oídos sonó amargo, que final tan digno para Tony Stark, desaparecer en una dimensión desconocida que podía acabar con su existencia en un chasquido de dedos.

Cavilo un poco más en sus pensamientos antes de que un humo verdoso comenzara a arremolinarse no muy lejos de él, Tony contrajo sus piernas hacia si mismo y las abrazo contra su pecho, sabía que eso no era producto de sus compañeros puesto que Jane le había especificado exactamente lo que pasaría cuando encendiera la máquina que le regresaría a casa, en vez de un esperado portal de tonos rosáceos comenzó a materializarse una figura alta y estilizada junto a otra un poco más pequeña mientras poco a poco el humo verdoso comenzaba a disminuir y desaparecer. 

Tony no tuvo otra opción más que estremecerse cuando la figura del dios nórdico de las travesuras se materializó frente a él, a unos escasos pasos de distancia, tan pocos que estaba seguro que con solo estirar su brazo ya estaría rosando las ropas del dios con la yema de sus dedos. 

—Hombre de metal, es un gusto verte. 

Comento el dios con su eterna sonrisa burlesca y Tony no tuvo otra opción más que encogerse un poco en su sitio, se sentía desprotegido y de alguna manera desnudo, a pesar de estar vistiendo su armadura. 

Una armadura inservible, le recordó una pequeña parte de su mente. 

Loki achico un poco los ojos como inspeccionándole con su mirada antes de volver a sonreír radiante. 

—Primero ocultándote entre héroes— canturreo el hechicero mientras caminaba hasta pararse enfrente de él, mirándole desde arriba—, ahora tratando de apoderarte de un humano, creo que cada vez que nos vemos te encuentro en decadencia. 

Tony no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando el dios, frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

—Aunque debo admitir tu triunfo, Tony Stark no es un mortal común. 

Tony se permitió esbozar una sonrisa suave, aquella frase solo podía inflar su elevado ego, hablo envalentonado sintiéndose extrañamente seguro de que el asgadiano no le atacaría.

—Tienes la extraña habilidad de hacer que tus halagos suenen como insultos. 

Loki movió un poco la comisura de sus labios agrandando su burlesca sonrisa y extendiendo una de sus manos en un amago de ayudar a Tony a colocarse de pie, el inventor no dudo más de unos segundos en tomar su mano sintiendo un extraño déjà vu recorrerle el cuerpo, quizá Tony no lo noto pero sus ojos brillaron levemente en un tono rojizo. 

—Amora, querida, ¿nos harías el honor? 

Ordeno el dios, dirigiéndose hacia una mujer rubia de verdes vestimentas que gritaba "asgadiano" por todas partes, la mujer elevo una de sus cejas en un elegante arco antes de esbozar una suave sonrisa y elevar sus manos haciendo que un humo verdoso comenzará a rodearlos. Tony ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para entrar en pánico ante tal acción, quizá ya había perdido la cabeza después de estar en ese lugar, fuera de la realidad, se recordó con resentimiento.

—Sabes que hacer. 

Murmuro Loki antes de que ambos desaparecieran dejando a la mujer ahí. Ella sonrió triunfante cuando el dios se hubo marchado creando su propio portal que le llevaría a Midgard, relamió sus labios con maldad pues en unas horas más tendría a aquél hombre que había anhelado por siglos.

Se aparecieron en un lugar iluminando que hizo a Tony cerrar los ojos para poder acostumbrarse. Cuando finalmente los abrió la imagen frente a él lo deleitó. 

Estaban en un castillo hecho puramente de lo que parecía hielo, camino un poco alejándose brevemente del dios que había pasado a segundo plano, Loki sonrió ante tal acción, bien sabía que el mortal era un ser curioso por naturaleza.

Había decoraciones y detalles en cada paso que daba y aquello solo le hizo sonreír. Encontró un pilar hecho con fuego, lava, no lo sabia realmente, sintió sus dedos cosquillear y supo inmediatamente a que había algo más ahí, que era imposible el tener hielo y fuego en el mismo lugar. 

—Es magia. 

Respondió el dios a sus espaldas, Tony respingo levemente, se había olvidado de él. 

—¿Lo dije o lo pensé?— comento en un intento de aligerar el ambiente—, ¿O es qué acaso lees mentes? si fuera así, ese seria un gran problema para mi privacidad personal. 

Sabía que había comenzado a divagar, pero, ¿Qué esperaban? Era Tony Stark después de todo y Tony Stark no era exactamente conocido por mantener la boca cerrada. 

Loki solo soltó una leve risa cantarina que hizo a Tony parar su balbuceo y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa triunfal. El dios parecía otro con ese gesto en el rostro. Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio ameno que fue interrumpido por el dios. 

—Únete a mi camarilla, Stark. 

Comento el dios mientras le miraba fijamente, Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabía que no todo iba a ser tan bueno como se lo habían pintando en un inicio, el tramposo siempre iba a querer algo a cambio, hizo una leve mueca, Loki nunca cambiaría. 

—¿Unirme a tu camarilla? 

Pregunto él con un tono marcado se incredulidad. Loki solo bufo levemente en exasperación. 

—Siempre he dicho que eres muy listo Stark, así que no me hagas quedar mal. 

—Woow, ¿Acaso es un alago lo que escucho? —Tony sonrió, su ego hinchándose a niveles que nunca antes había sentido, siendo halagado por un dios pero no por cualquier dios sino por Loki Laufeyson, dios nórdico de las travesuras, relamió sus labios con anticipación mientras sus ojos brillaban en un tono carmesí—. Si es así, creo que podría acostumbrarme. 

Loki le miro con sospecha durante unos segundos antes de sonreír encantadoramente, acercándose al mortal un poco más. 

—¿Entonces es un trato? 

Pregunto el dios. Tony sonrió ladino. 

—Anótame en tu boy band, cuernitos. 

Loki sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño, dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Tony, el castaño se tenso ante aquél acto pero no hizo ningún amago de moverse. Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de que el dios volviera a hablar.

—De acuerdo, pero primero tengo que deshacerme de un pequeño problema. 

Murmuro Loki alzando una de sus manos, cubierta por un extraño fuego verdoso, antes de comenzar a penetrar el reactor arc de Tony quien soltó un gemido lastimero y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su piel poniéndose de un enfermizo tono pálido, extendió sus manos tratando de defenderse pero lo único que pudo lograr antes de caer de rodillas al suelo fue arañar un poco el brazo del dios quien no había parado de sonreír en ningún momento, Tony sentía su respiración fallar y su cuerpo ser cubierto por un extraño velo de frialdad, el dios finalmente saco su mano con una sonrisa satisfecha mostrando en su palma una perfecta esfera roja cubierta de una fina capa de aquel fuego verde. Eso fue lo único que Tony pudo ver antes de caer hacia delante, inconsciente. 

[OoO] 

Cuando Tony finalmente despertó lo hizo de golpe, su respiración agitada y una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, miro en todas direcciones con nerviosismo descubriendo que se hallaba solo en aquel cuarto, seguía en el castillo de hielo pero no había rastros de Loki en ninguna parte, intento calmarse cerrando los ojos y aligerando un poco su respiración. 

—Piensa Stark. 

Se dijo así mismo mientras repasaba todos los acontecimientos recientes en su mente abriendo los ojos con angustia cuando la imagen del dios metiendo su mano en su cuerpo, y no de una buena manera, paso por sus párpados, rápidamente llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho notando que el reactor seguía ahí, intacto, dejo salir el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo antes de que otra verdad cayera sobre él. 

Estaba desnudo. 

Un ruido a su derecha lo sobresaltó haciendo que cubriera sus partes íntimas con vergüenza. Observo que se trataba simplemente de un pequeño hombre de nieve que cargaba consigo una bandeja de hielo con algo de comida, el hombre le miro con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, solo dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a retirarse. 

Extraño, pensó mientras se colocaba de pie y recorría la habitación, había estatuas que parecían viejos caballeros medievales, una pequeña salita de estar y una puerta que conducía hacía un muy bien equipado baño. Finalmente se dirigió al closet encontrando dentro algo de ropa que parecía ser de su talla, sonrió gustoso cuando finalmente pudo cubrir su desnudez con unos boxers color blanco, lo mejor para matar pasiones, pensó mientras inspeccionaba la ropa del armario encontrando bastantes cosas que bien podían ser directamente sacadas del medievo, o de Asgard, se recordó.

Tras unos minutos más finalmente se colocó unos pantalones de cuero negros junto con una camisa azul que tenia las mangas de un tono más claro y unos cuantos adornos más, se sentía extrañamente como una versión masculina de Elsa, hizo una mueca ante tal pensamiento, él nunca seria considerado un personaje admirable de Disney, más al fondo encontró diversas capas y sonrió complacido como un niño pequeño en navidad, tomo una que parecía hecha con escarcha, si el castillo era de hielo que mejor que ir acorde con la temática, se sorprendió gratamente al notar la calidez que la prenda emanaba, magia, recordó mientras se colocaba la capa. 

Finalmente sonrió complacido mientras se colocaba unas botas negras. Bien estaba vestido, ¿Ahora qué seguía? se preguntó internamente siendo respondido por el rugir de su estómago, rodo los ojos ante ello mientras divisaba la bandeja que el hombre de nieve había traído con anterioridad. 

Sonrió complacido cuando el extraño pero exquisito olor llego a sus fosas nasales, la comida se encontraba servida en lo que parecían ser una taza y un cuenco de hielo, como no, aun así la comida que tenían dentro estaba caliente, desprendiendo un leve vaho que hizo a Tony cuestionarse nuevamente si todo aquello no era un sueño, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, observo la habitación durante unos momentos comprobando que todo aquello no era una trampa o una cruel broma de su subconsciente.

—Bien, esto parece real— murmuro mientras tomaba la taza y bebía su extraño contenido, no era ninguna bebida que hubiera probado antes pero sabía bastante bien, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción—, definitivamente sabe a algo real. 

Se mantuvo en esa habitación durante unos minutos más, explorando, un poco más en busca de algún detalle que pudo haber obviado la primera vez, cuando estaba por analizar la parte de arriba del closet, el muñeco de nieve volvió a entrar en la recámara recogiendo la bandeja con los cubiertos ya vacíos, Tony miro al muñeco ensimismado durante unos momentos antes de mascullar algo ininteligible, dirigirse hacia una de las armaduras de hielo que al parecer fingían como simple decoración y tomar la lanza de esta, segundos más tarde se encontraba siguiendo al muñeco de nieve por los interminables pasillos del castillo. 

Tony mentiría si dijera que no estaba fascinado con todo eso, el castillo era grande y majestuoso con miles y miles de habitaciones diversas, de lo poco que había podido investigar, encontró un pasillo que le dirigía hacia una arena de batalla exterior, una habitación llena de lo que parecían ser calabazos, respingo levemente ante ello pero continuo investigando encontrando también un vasto salón de banquetes, un área de lo que parecían ser aguas termales con el suelo cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo donde tenía debajo un río de lava que viajaba al centro de la habitación y calentaba una especie de jacuzzi, Tony sonrió ante eso intentando memorizar el camino a dicha habitación. 

Finalmente pareció encontrar el camino que le llevaba a una aparente sala de trono, muy de la edad media, pensó Tony aumentando el agarre que tenia en la lanza, camino cauteloso hacia el interior antes de encontrar un objeto increíblemente familiar en el suelo frente al trono, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Mjölnir se encontraba elegantemente colocado en el lugar, Tony afianzó el agarre de la lanza y volvió a analizar la habitación. 

—Ricitos nunca dejaría su martillo, él adora su martillo. 

Murmuro para si mismo mientras sus pensamientos iban y venían entre las miles de posibles amenazas. Antes de que finalmente pudiera encontrar una conclusión apropiada, fue atacado por el flanco izquierdo siendo lanzado con una fuerza considerable hacia otra parte de la habitación, mascullo algo antes de apretar los dientes y volverse a colocar de pie, sabía que no podía hacerle frente a la amenaza sin su traje pero al menos sería una molestia, mordió su labio inferior cuando finalmente se pudo colocar en una posición recta, su mirada se encontraba nublada y un sentía un dolor punzante dónde el golpe se había propinado. "Mierda" mascullo cuando pudo escuchar una serie de pasos débiles sobre el lujoso suelo lustrado.

Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su vista en su atacante, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. Thor, dios del trueno, se encontraba parado estoicamente frente a él vistiendo una extraña armadura que le recordaba inevitablemente al Destructor. 

—Thor. 

Murmuro en sorpresa antes de que la sedosa voz de una mujer interrumpiera en la sala. 

—Te dije que mantuvieras a tu mascota alejada de aquí, Loki. 

Comento la mujer en aquel tono que Pepper solía usar cuando él no solía asistir a las reuniones que ella consideraba importantes, Tony respingo nuevamente viendo como los Asgardianos entraban con perfecta calma, Thor le miro durante unos momentos antes de voltearse y colocarse junto al trono en una pose rígida, Tony elevo una ceja con curiosidad. 

—Amora, querida, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que es gracias a mi que todo esto es posible? 

Contesto Loki con aquel tono característico de él, ambos Asgardianos se miraron durante unos momentos en una silenciosa lucha de poder, Amora fue la primera en desviar la mirada, apretando los labios en una perfecta línea recta. 

—Stark. 

Llamo Loki en una orden implícita de que lo siguiera, Tony dudo durante unos instantes antes de acercarse a él resignado, algo desconfiado y adolorido, Thor seguramente le había provocado un considerable hematoma en el abdomen. 

Miró al dios rubio durante unos segundos antes de salir de la sala, nada parecía tener sentido. Primero Loki sacándolo de una muerte segura en una dimensión inestable y después Thor sirviendo a una desconocida mujer como si fuera un simple esbirro y no el futuro rey de Asgard.

Camino junto a Loki durante unos segundos en un silencio que le ponía nervioso, estaba desprotegido y algo temeroso. Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían terminado en una extraña sala para el inventor quien comenzó a analizar toda la estancia.

El cuarto era parecido a uno de sus habituales talleres de trabajo, o eso creía puesto que se encontraban diversas mesas de hielo esparcidas por la zona junto a herramientas conocidas y desconocidas para él. Sus ojos brillaron con satisfacción al observar su armadura flotar sobre una especie de pedestal, se acercó a ella dejando que sus dedos penetrasen en el extraño velo azuloso que protegía la armadura, sintió un placentero escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo mientras sus dedos cosquilleaban debido a la emoción. 

Loki sonrió a sus espaldas. Tony siguió analizando la estancia, su cuerpo se tenso inevitablemente cuando su mirada capto aquella esfera roja flotando en un pedestal parecido al que se encontraba su armadura, dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras inconsciente llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su pecho apretando sutilmente sobre la tela ahí donde su reactor arc debía encontrarse, finalmente soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo cuando sintió la fría superficie del reactor. Loki enarco una ceja mientras se dirigía hacia el pedestal, Tony no desvió la mirada en ningún momento.

—¿Te gusta? Es un pequeño problemita que aún tengo que erradicar— dijo el dios mientras golpeaba con su característico cetro el velo que cubría el pedestal, la superficie azulosa se estremeció ahí donde la punta del cetro había chocado causando una serie de ondas parecidas a las que se obtendrían si una piedra fuera lanzada a un estanque. Tony respingo inevitablemente cuando una voz conocida lleno la estancia. 

—¿Contento de verme, padre?

Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estos cubiertos por un pequeño brillo de temor y angustia, el inventor solo pudo boquear durante unos segundos mientras retrocedía lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia trato de recomponerse utilizando su característica máscara de póker que había perfeccionado desde su primera entrevista. Analizó la situación lo más fríamente que pudo dándose cuenta de que Loki había podido contener a Ultron todo este tiempo, frunció el ceño con molestia mientras observaba al dios azabache mirarle con curiosidad.

—¡Pudiste contenerlo todo este tiempo y nunca se te ocurrió ayudarnos!

Expreso su enojo apretando su mandíbula, Loki arqueo elegantemente sus cejas en un acto burlón que solo hizo enfurecer más a Tony.

—La tierra estuvo a punto de ser destruida, en más de una ocasión, y nunca se te ocurrió intervenir.

Loki sonrió burlón, antes de que Tony pudiera decir alguna otra cosa más fue interrumpido por la sedosa voz del dios.

—Creo que has olvidado algunos puntos clave, así que permíteme ser quién te los recuerde— comento el dios mientras bajaba el cetro y se alejaba del pedestal, comenzando a caminar por la estancia—, en primer lugar no tengo porque ayudarles, soy un villano, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?—puntualizó el pelinegro acercándose hacia donde Tony se encontraba, el castaño se tenso—, en segundo lugar, porque no me apetecía, era divertido ver como los humanos sufrían por su propia incompetencia.

Loki sonrió ufano y Tony supo que lo siguiente le dolería, cerro los ojos esperando aquel golpe a su orgullo.

—Oh, perdona mi equivocación, déjame corregir mi error— murmuro el dios mientras relamía sus labios divertido, Tony comenzó a temblar de impotencia—, era divertido ver como los humanos sufrían por tu propia incompetencia. Digo, después de todo Ultron fue tu creación.

Tony abrió los ojos, el enfado resplandecía en sus orbes chocolates, miro por el rabillo del ojo algunas de las herramientas que se encontraban cerca, miro nuevamente al dios que se encontraba a solo algunos pasos de distancia. Tony tomó una de las herramientas y la lanzó hacía Loki logrando que este se desconcertara, no esperaba aquello. La herramienta, que irónicamente tenía la forma de una llave inglesa, impacto contra la mejilla del dios.

Loki sonrió burlón mientras miraba la herramienta caer al suelo en un ruido seco. Tony solo pudo retroceder en un acto inconsciente de supervivencia. En un parpadeo el dios se encontró frente a Tony, sus ojos brillando con un toque de locura, Tony paso saliva nervioso cuando sintió la punta del cetro chocar contra su garganta, un fino recorrido de sangre comenzó a emanar por el pequeño corte que se había provocado con tal acción.

—Te mataría ahora mismo si no fueras tan útil— murmuro gélidamente el dios mientras observaba los orbes chocolates del inventor en los que podía notar un leve atisbo de miedo. Loki sonrió ufano—, entiéndelo Stark, me eres útil. Podría perfectamente haberte dejado morir en aquella dimensión, podría haber dejado que Ultron tomará el control de tu patético cuerpo mortal, podría haber dejado que Thor acabará contigo, y sin embargo estás aquí, en pleno uso de tus facultades y ahora te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Quieres unirte a mi camarilla o quieres volver con aquellos mortales que aprovecharon la primera oportunidad que tuvieron para deshacerse de ti?

Tony miro al dios, por increíble que fuera sabía que estaba hablando en serio, fue como si un velo hubiera caído ante él develando una verdad que se había negado a ver durante tanto tiempo, su equipo no le necesitaba, él no era más que aquella billetera andante de la que podían hacer uso cada vez que quisieran, su mirada se endureció.

—Te lo dije antes, cuernitos, anótame en tu boy band.

Tony sonrió, Loki copió el gesto mientras bajaba la lanza y retrocedía unos pasos.

—Chico listo— murmuro el dios.


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si queda algo Ooc/cliché. La idea de Kamala escribiendo fanfics es canon.
> 
> Aquí el capítulo "El regreso" nunca sucede y nos saltamos directamente a "El más allá" Recuerden que este es un AU/"What if..." de la cuarta temporada de Avengers Assemble.
> 
> ¡No Stony!
> 
> Corto pero necesario.

Kamala camino con cautela por los innumerables pasillos del castillo, había perdido a la Capitana Marvel y se sentía irremediablemente ansiosa. Choco contra un muñeco de nieve que cargaba consigo una bandeja de comida, uno de los cuencos cayo al suelo esparciendo su caliente contenido y derritiendo un poco de la nieve que conformaba al muñeco, Kamala retrocedió balbuceando una serie de disculpas que fueron rápidamente silenciadas cuando el muñeco miro en su dirección con su eterna sonrisa, se estremeció inevitablemente puesto que la escena parecía sacada de una película de terror japonesa de las que Dante se ufanaba por haber visto.

Estiró una de sus piernas lo suficiente como para avanzar hacía la mitad del pasillo con un solo paso. Comenzó a gritar en murmullos el nombre de la Capitana antes de encontrarse con una puerta de hielo bastante imponente y que se encontraba entre abierta, escucho algunas voces platicar amenamente y una que otra risa. Respiró hondo durante unos segundos dándose el animo suficiente para continuar. Empujó un poco la puerta para ver lo que había dentro tapándose la boca en el acto para evitar cualquier ruido que pudo haber soltado.

¡Tony Stark se encontraba vivo!

Fue lo primero que Kamala noto antes de que una figura atareada en unas verdes vestimentas robara su atención. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando pudo distinguir como Loki, uno de los villanos más buscados según la lista de SHIELD que había leído, rodeaba la cintura del inventor y recargaba su mentón en el hombro del castaño logrando que este murmurara algo que ella ya no podía escuchar. Ignoro cualquier pensamiento racional mientras se obligaba a sacar su celular para poder tomar una foto, casi dejo salir un pequeño grito fangirl cuando Loki mordió el lóbulo del inventor logrando que este soltara un muy tenue gemido. Ya después buscaría a la Capitana Marvel, ahora tenía que enfocarse en guardar todo aquél material que podía ser crucial para escribir alguno de sus amados fanfics.

¡Al diablo su ship anterior, esa relación villano/héroe realmente tenía potencial!

Se aseguró que el flash y el sonido se encontrarán desactivados antes de comenzar a tomar fotos como si su vida dependiera de ello. En uno de sus descuidos dejo caer su celular al suelo, este termino provocando un ruido sordo que le obligo a contener la respiración, asustada levanto su mirada encontrándose con la enigmática mirada del dios de las travesuras, Kamala sonrió nerviosa, el dios le devolvió el gesto solo que con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, la chica solo pudo obligarse a pasar saliva con nerviosismo cuando los ojos del hechicero brillaron en un escalofriante tono verde, Kamala se obligo a encogerse y salir huyendo de allí, dejando su aparentemente destrozado celular en el proceso.

Loki soltó una pequeña risa divertida, Tony solo pudo bufar mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿Ahora por qué te ríes?

Pregunto el inventor sentándose ahora correctamente en una de las mesas de trabajo, Loki solo negó con la cabeza suavizando un poco la sonrisa en su rostro antes de acercarse a él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y ocultando su cara en la clavícula del inventor, Tony soltó un leve suspiro antes de mascullar un "desquiciado" que hizo sonreír aun mas al hechicero quien comenzó a besar con parsimonia el cuello aperlado siendo recompensado por tenues suspiros, aunque el castaño no se quedaba atrás comenzando a desprender las capas de ropa que portaba el dios con dedos hábiles.

A veces Tony se preguntaba como había terminado ahí, siendo engatusado por el dios del engaño, sonrió ladino cuando Loki finalmente soltó un gemido, se deshizo de los ajustados pantalones de cuero que portaba el otro.

—Vamos rápido, Stark—mascullo el pelinegro.

Y no mentía, solo les había costado dos meses llegar hasta aquel punto, tres, si contaban el tiempo en el que Loki estuvo ausente. Tony sonrió cuando el asgardiano se sentó sobre sus muslos, sus pupilas dilatadas—Juegas con fuego— es lo primero que Loki le había dicho después de su primer beso.—Intentare no quemarme— había contestado él comenzando a besar al pelinegro nuevamente, en una pequeña lucha de dominación que había terminado con Tony como perdedor, bueno quizá perdedor no era la palabra exacta, pensó al final observando el pálido torso del dios mientras este le indicaba que se recostara en la fría superficie de hielo, suspiro levemente en satisfacción debido al cabio de temperatura, perdedor no era la palabra adecuada, ni siquiera se acercaba a la definición de ese momento.

[OoO]

—¿Kamala?, Kamala, ¿estás bien?

La chica se removió levemente contestando con un leve resoplido antes de levantarse confundida, sostuvo su cabeza con dolor, ¿Dónde se encontraba? se pregunto internamente, observo el lugar en el que se encontraba, era pequeño, obscuro y casi claustrofóbico. Intento empujar una de las paredes dándose cuenta de que era inútil, bufo levemente.

—Creo que si, quiero decir, aparte de despertar en la cárcel.

Escucho golpes en la celda de al lado provocando que su semblante decayera un poco, si la Capitana Marvel no había podido salir de allí en el tiempo que llevaba encerrada quería decir que nunca iba a poder salir por su cuenta, suspiro levemente quizá si no se hubiera separado de ella en un inicio nunca hubiera terminado perdiéndose y siendo atacada por lo que parecían las defensas del castillo. Miro sus muñecas con impotencia, sus ataduras ya no se encontraban, ya no tenían manera de volver a casa

—¡Capitana Marvel!— chillo cuando pudo recordar la razón por la que se había perdido en primer lugar, ¡Tony Stark! quizá si lo encontraban de nuevo este les ayudaría, quizá aun tenían un poco de esperanza— ¡Capitana Marvel!— chillo nuevamente pero fue silenciada por el sonido de pasos metálicos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la figura del dios nórdico apareció ante ella.

—¡¿Thor!?, ¡chico grande, ayúdanos!— grito emocionada, ¡Habían encontrado a dos Vengadores! la doctora Foster y el resto del equipo seguramente estarían orgullosos de ella, miro a la Capitana Marvel quien negaba tristemente con la cabeza, no lo entendió al inicio pero la voz de Amora le hizo caer rápidamente en la realidad.

—Mírense, intentando hablar con mis juguetes— Amora sonrió con fingida inocencia mientras acariciaba el torso del dios quien se mantenía inmutable ante los gestos, Kamala solo pudo arrugar su nariz con desagrado—. Oh, pero Thor no habla. No a menos que yo quiera que lo haga.

—Ustedes son enemigas de la reina.

¿Reina? Pensó la chica mientras elevaba sus cejas con confusión, lo pensó un momento antes de finalmente entender lo que ocurría, ¡Thor se encontraba hechizado por Amora y quizá había la posibilidad que Tony también se encontrara hechizado por Loki! Pero la pregunta que rondaba en su mente era un ¿Para qué?

—Este era tu juego, ¿unirte a la Camarilla para poder capturar a Thor?—interrumpió la Capitana Marvel, Kamala solo pudo voltear en su dirección notando como ambas mujeres parecían fulminarse con la mirada, paso saliva con nerviosismo.

—¡Ja!— rio la hechicera— Me uní a la Camarilla por el poder. Pero, si soy honesta, lo hice porque he querido a Thor desde hace mucho tiempo. Y él es divertido.

La mujer acaricio nuevamente el torso de Thor, antes de mandarlas a caer por lo que parecían una clase de toboganes hasta una especie de arena exterior, Kamala bufo después de su brusco aterrizaje, nota mental: No dejar que la Capitana Marvel golpee a hechiceras rencorosas.

Lo que ocurrió después era algo que ella contaría hasta el cansancio a cada uno de los Vengadores e incluso podía escribir todo un Fanfic sobre ello, pensó emocionada y era obvio después de todo, ¡No todos los días se podía luchar codo a codo con la Capitana Marvel, salvar a Thor, dios del trueno, remarco mentalmente, y a todo un esteroide de la destrucción total! ¡Incluso había viajado por el Bifröst!¡El maldito Bifröst! Quizá estaba teniendo uno de sus pequeños ataques fangirls, tanto que incluso había olvidado su destruido celular.

Bueno lo olvido tan solo por un mísero momento hasta que tuvo nuevamente la imperiosa necesidad de quererse tomar selfies con todos los Vengadores. Fue ahí que lo recordó soltando un pequeño grito ahogado que atrajo la mirada de los héroes, algo debieron ver en su rostro porque inmediatamente el Capitán América le podido que se calmara.

—Tranquila, Kamala, vamos, intenta respirar— murmuro él mientras masajeaba levemente su brazo en un gesto de confort, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos de un momento a otro, comenzó a soltar leves hipidos.

—Lo olvide, fui tan idiota...¡¿Cómo puede olvidar algo así?!— se reprochó en murmullos mientras negaba con la cabeza. El Capitán nuevamente intentó calmarla aunque fue inútil, fue Visión quien realmente le ayudo a recomponerse un poco bajo la atenta mirada de los demás héroes.

Kamala miro los ojos del androide antes de murmurar con dolor.

—Vi al señor Stark, se encontraba en el Castillo.

Los Vengadores sonrieron comenzando a preguntar casi a coro frases como "¡Sabía que Stark era un hueso duro de roer!""¿Iroman se encuentra vivo?" "¡Imposible!" Kamala se encogió un poco en su sitio cuando la esperanzada mirada del Capitán América choco contra sus ojos, ella solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras la Capitana Marvel y Thor compartían una triste mueca.

—Amigos— interrumpió el asgardiano atrayendo la mirada de los demás héroes, suspiro antes de hablar—. El Castillo fue destruido junto con la mitad del asteroide.

Mencionó apesadumbrado, los rostros de los Vengadores rápidamente cambiaron a gestos tristes, Kamala volvió a hipar nuevamente antes de salir corriendo de la sala arrojando su antifaz al suelo en un gesto mudo, los Vengadores se miraron entre sí, el Capitán América suspiro tristemente antes de bajar la capucha de su uniforme y seguir los pasos de la castaña quien había corrido hacia su habitación en el complejo y guardaba todo lo de su habitación.

El corazón de Steve se removió viendo los pobres intentos de la chica en doblar su ropa entre hipidos y sollozos, toco levemente en la puerta logrando que la chica respingara levemente y volteara a mirarle, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—No fue tu culpa Kamala.

Murmuró el hombre, la chica negó con la cabeza, murmurando nuevamente una serie de palabras ininteligibles para Steve pero el mensaje era claro, la chica quería renunciar, marcharse del complejo y cargar con la que creía era su culpa, Steve no la dejo, abrazándola en medio de su balbuceo y dejando que llorara sobre su maltrecho uniforme.

Acarició su espalda en un gesto de confort mientras el cerraba sus ojos con dolor, nuevamente había perdido a Tony, él, que había jurado protegerlo, lo había vuelvo a perder, dejo que una lágrima traicionera corrieran por su mejilla hasta perderse entre los castaños cabellos de la chica que aún lloraba en su pecho.

[OoO]

Loki corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el portal que se materializaba débilmente ante él. Cerro los ojos con resignación dejándose llevar por el caracterizó retorcijón que una tele transportación requería.

—Mantente en una pieza— murmuro finalmente, despidiéndose un rato de aquel lugar.

¿Su próximo destino? Nueva York.


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, el capítulo "El regreso" nunca sucede y nos saltamos directamente a "El más allá" 
> 
> No Thorki.

Cuatro meses, cuatro malditos meses habían sido lo necesario para que Loki consiguiera los materiales que necesitaba para conjurar un portal, sonaba estúpido y casi sin sentido pero aquello los había llevado a vagar un rato por la parte más salvaje de BattleWorld, WeirdWorld, ahora debido a ello su magia se encontraba débil, inestable. 

El hechicero soltó un leve siseo cuando intento sentarse correctamente, Tony a su lado solo pudo rodar los ojos. 

—Te dije que era una trampa, te lo dije pero no quisiste escucharme. 

Mascullo el hombre apretando sutilmente el volante de Marsha, Loki soltó un resoplido de risa de alguna manera aquella extraña situación le causaba gracia, Tony rechino los dientes y acelero, Loki colocó una leve mueca debido al dolor que aquello le provoco, Tony suspiro mientras estacionaba en aquél valle, no era seguro, lo sabía, pero al menos se mantenían lejos de la maldita perra que gobernaba WeirdWorld. 

Mascullo una serie de palabras ininteligibles antes de salir de la camioneta buscando un pequeño cofre que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Loki suspiro mientras se recostaba correctamente en los asientos, levantando lo poco que quedaba de su camisa. 

Su piel se encontraba enrojecida alrededor de lo que parecía un muy improvisado vendaje hecho de hojas y rasgaduras de su camisa, Loki cerro los ojos comenzando a desprender lentamente el vendaje, Tony llego minutos después con lo que parecía un cuenco con ungüento, una botella de agua y otro fajo de hojas. Retiro suavemente las manos de Loki mientras el terminaba la tarea de cambiar el vendaje, apretó sus labios en una delgada línea recta viendo la rosada cicatriz que se encontraba en el costado izquierdo del dios, estuvo casi tentado a la idea de regresar nuevamente hasta WeirdWorld y vengarse de la perra de Morgan Le Fay, esbozó una sonrisa cruel mientras imaginaba todo el bosque ardiendo en llamas, eso le enseñaría a la maldita a no intentar robar la energía de los demás, negó levemente con la cabeza, no tenían tiempo para eso. 

Esa noche acamparon en el valle y comieron una sopa hecha con las extrañas plantas que habían estado recolectando en WeirdWorld. Tony solo veía como el hechicero intentaba mantenerse recto y fallaba en el intento, absteniéndose de intentar ayudarlo en el proceso, suspiro cerrando los ojos, aún recordaba el momento en el que él había aparecido para "salvarlo" de aquella inestable dimensión, quien diría que de eso habían pasado casi dos años. 

Si, la vida de Tony no había sido fácil desde Ultron, primero siendo aprisionado en una dimensión inestable, después siendo capturado por un dios, desarrollando un extraño síndrome de Estocolmo del cual realmente no podía quejarse, había vivido en un castillo y aprendido de tecnología alienígena, además el sexo había sido malditamente genial. Y ahora, después de que una parte del asteroide donde habían estado casi chocara contra una maldita estrella, Loki había teletransportado el laboratorio hacia un nuevo lugar terminando erróneamente en aquél mundo, el BattleWorld que había sido creado por un maniático hombre obsesionado con "El más allá", al que Tony llamaba mentalmente Tirantes y del cual ahora intentaban escapar. Si, la vida de Tony no había sido nada fácil. 

Pensó  abriendo los ojos, observando al pelinegro que mantenía un adorable ceño fruncido mientras observaba su cuenco de sopa, Tony esbozó una leve sonrisa ante la imagen. 

Él tampoco esperaba que fuera fácil. 

—Vamos, princesita, necesitas comer para recomponerte. 

Bromeo mientras levantaba su propio cuenco y lo empinaba hacia su boca, comenzando a beber de él. Al finalizar colocó una extraña mueca de asco que hizo al dios soltar una débil carcajada. 

—Se supone que eres el genio aquí, Stark.— comento siguiéndole el juego, Tony rodo los ojos divertido. 

—Oh claro lo dice el hechicero que casi muere por nada— pico un poco, Loki ensancho un poco su sonrisa dejando el cuenco sobre sus muslos, Tony elevo sus cejas con curiosidad cuando el dios hizo una sutil floritura con sus dedos. 

Un collar comenzó a flotar entre sus manos, con un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer los ornamentos dejando lo importante, una pequeña piedra verdosa que sostuvo entre sus palmas, Tony hizo una mueca mirando lo que ese pequeño truco provocó en el malherido dios, aunque no comento nada, Loki solo tomaría negativamente cualquier comentario suyo. 

—¿Enserio creías que ese simple intento de hechicera podría contra mí?— Loki sonrió ufano aunque su voz se escuchó levemente agitada, Tony solo pudo sonreír débilmente negando con la cabeza —Nunca paso por mi mente. 

Después de unos segundos, saco el destrozado celular que había cargado consigo desde que lo encontrase tirado en el suelo del taller, le había preguntado a Loki pero el dios afirmaba no saber nada de él. De todas maneras solo tenía fotos de ambos pues había tenido que formatearlo para poder utilizarlo. Enfocó la cámara en el rostro contraído del dios que parecía debatirse mentalmente entre probar o no la sopa, Tony sonrió, era todo un milagro que lo único destrozado hubiera sido la pantalla. 

—¡Hey, cuernitos! Sonríe—. Mencionó agitando el celular de un lado a otro, Loki le miro con el ceño fruncido, Tony tomo una foto, Loki rodo los ojos y le señaló el dedo medio, Tony simplemente sonrió divertido tomando otra foto. 

—Mortales— refunfuño el dios bebiendo lo que restaba de su cuenco de sopa, hizo una mueca de asco, Tony podía ser un genio en cuanto a tecnología pero aquella sopa sabía espantosa, saco la lengua en un gesto infantil de náuseas, nunca volvería a encargarle dicha tarea. 

Una semana más fue suficiente para que ambos pudieran preparar el ritual, Tony se lo había pasado de lo lindo intentando localizar algo lo más parecido posible a la cera de abeja y por consecuente un panal de abejas, claro, Loki solo se había reído de él las dos primeras veces que había regresado con las manos vacías y cubierto de piquetes, Tony sabía que la causa de que al día siguiente se encontrara en mejor estado era debido a la magia de Loki, sin embargo, nunca hablaban de ello, ambos parecían tener un acuerdo implícito que les impedía hablar del tema. 

La tercera vez sin embargo se resignó a utilizar su armadura que hasta aquél momento había permanecido en la parte trasera de Marsha, una vieja camioneta que habían encontrado en medio del campo y de la cual Tony se había empecinado con arreglar. Suspiro sonoramente mientras se colocaba la careta del traje, se sentía extraño con la armadura, casi torpe y aquello solo lograba ponerlo de mal humor, ¿Cómo era posible que no recordará exactamente como se manejaba? Antes incluso la había usado como una segunda piel, siempre vistiendo su armadura para luchar en cualquier momento, pero ahora, ahora él solo quería volver a ser Tony Stark. 

Su misión terminó siendo todo un éxito, consiguiendo la cera y ayudando a Loki a fabricar unas velas rústicas, los días siguientes continuaron preparando los demás materiales que necesitaban, finalmente los cargaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta y comenzaron su viaje nuevamente, buscando el lugar ideal para preparar todo eso, lo encontraron casi dos días después en los límites de Westland. 

—¿No crees que es algo muy cliché? 

Pregunto Tony cargando consigo los materiales mientras se internaban en lo parecía una cueva, Loki rodo los ojos, Tony suspiro dramáticamente para después seguir al hechicero, horas más tarde Loki lo echaría alegando que él no podía estar ahí. 

Tony suspiro antes de sentarse sobre una roca que se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva y lejos del rango del sol, saco una la botella de agua que siempre cargaba consigo y tomo algunos sorbos. Hablo un rato consigo mismo antes de tomar la decisión de comenzar a arreglar uno de los cacharros que había estado recolectando a lo largo de su viaje, el tiempo paso rápido y Loki parecía simplemente no terminar, ajusto uno de los tornillos antes de finalmente encender la máquina que parecía una rara imitación de un viejo Walkman, ni siquiera sabía porque lo reparaba en primer lugar, ya nadie usaba esas cosas. 

—Miren que tenemos aquí—  se tenso levantándose bruscamente cuando escucho aquella vos, apretó los labios observando a Beyonder que sonreía abiertamente ante él—. Tony Stark, el invencible Iron-Man, hace mucho que no te veía. 

El hombre comenzó a caminar por el campamento improvisado, removiendo con su pie la ceniza que había quedado debido al fuego de la noche anterior. 

—No es como si yo quisiera verte, Tirantes— contestó Tony en un sarcástico tono, alejándose lo más posible de la entrada a la cueva, el hombre elevó una ceja aunque sonrió divertido. Caminando hacia él. 

—Siempre desafiando la autoridad, ¿por qué no me sorprende?— Tony paso saliva cuando se detuvo enfrente suyo, ambos viéndose cara a cara, la sonrisa de Beyonder se amplio—Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Dónde está el hechicero?— finalizó endureciendo su vos. 

—¿Te refieres a cuernitos?— Contestó Tony sin cambiar su tono burlón— No tengo idea de dónde se ha metido, no es como si este con él todo el tiempo, ¿Sabes?— Beyonder achico sus ojos con sospecha, Tony intentó parecer lo más calmado posible. Beyonder volvió a sonreír nuevamente. 

—A veces no se si eres un verdadero genio o un completo idiota. Pero me agradas...—Beyonder no llego a terminar su oración antes de ser lanzado hacia atrás debido a un rayo verde, Tony se sobresalto pero sonrió brevemente al ver a Loki salir de la cueva apretando el collar en su mano izquierda, esta irradiaba una extraña energía verdosa. 

—Me buscabas, ¿Oh no? 

Loki sonrió burlón, Beyonder se levantó enfadado del suelo retirando el polvo  que había caído en sus blancas vestimentas. Tony aprovechó el momento para salir de ahí y buscar a Marsha. 

Comenzó una pequeña pelea en la que los dos parecían estar a la par antes de que está se inclinase a favor de Beyonder, ignoro el plan inicial sabiendo que si no intervenía todo acabaría mal para ambos, entró rápidamente en la camioneta pisando el acelerador y jugando con algunas modificaciones que había hecho a su querida Marsha, unas armas aparecieron en el techo de la misma. 

Tony paró en seco estando a una considerable distancia antes de apuntar con la mira hacia Beyonder que se había elevado en el cielo para atacar a Loki, sonrió levantando el seguro y jalando el gatillo, un misil salió disparado con rapidez pero este impacto en la montaña provocando que está se desmoronase encima de Beyonder, solo esperaba haberle dado suficiente tiempo a Loki de escapar, dio media vuelta y presionó el acelerador a fondo, viendo por última vez a Loki desde el retrovisor, el hechicero finalmente cruzo el portal verdoso que se había materializado frente a él, sabía que la magia de Loki nunca hubiese sido suficiente para teletransportarlos a ambos, no si querían salir de ese mundo. 

—Maldito embustero— murmuró con un tono que intentó parecer divertido pero termino con la voz rota—. Sólo regresa en una pieza. 

Beyonder finalmente logró disipar todo aquél polvo que había terminado elevándose debido a la explosión, frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que ambos habían escapado nuevamente. Apretó los puños provocando una oleada de energía que destruyó varias cosas a su paso antes de marcharse de aquél lugar. 

[OoO] 

Las alarmas del complejo comenzaron a sonar alrededor las diez de la noche, los Vengadores rápidamente acudieron a la sala de reuniones. Fue Scott quién inmediatamente llamo a la doctora Foster pues los satélites de la mansión habían detectado una firma energética desconocida en Central Park, la científica mordió su labio inferior en un gesto de concentración revisando las pantallas nuevamente. 

—Chicos, ¿Algo nuevo?—pregunto a través del intercomunicador, tecleando un sin fin de cosas en la pantalla holográfica y balbuceando un sin fin más de teorías y asuntos científicos. 

—Parece que se hace más grande— Contestó el Capitán América. Foster sonrió brevemente cuando una ecuación final apareció en la pantalla holográfica. 

—Esta anomalía, esta energía es increíble, un puente de Einstein-Rosen, increíble—balbuceo la científica a través del intercomunicador, Clint  suspiro ¿Por qué le gustaba a los científicos complicarse tanto? Hulk a su lado soltó un resoplido de risa que aumentó el mal humor de Clint. 

—Un agujero de gusano, genio— comento Hulk, Hawkeye rodo los ojos mascullando algo parecido a un "sabelotodo" que aumentó la sonrisa de Hulk. 

El portal cambio de color transformándose este en un color verdoso. Los Vengadores se colocaron rápidamente en posición de ataque. El portal brillo nuevamente provocando una ola de energía que agitó los árboles cercanos y arrasó con pequeñas plantas. 

El dios del engaño apareció a través de él sosteniendo su costado izquierdo con una de sus manos puesto que su herida se había reabierto debido al viaje, el portal se cerró detrás suya mientras sonreía como último acto hacia los héroes antes de caer inconsciente hacia el suelo. Thor fue el primero en acercarse tomando a su hermano entre sus brazos y transportándolo al Vengajet bajo la desconfiada y extrañada mirada de los héroes. 

Loki despertaría pocas horas después en una superficie blanda que solo había logrado ponerlo a la defensiva, tantos meses durmiendo en lugares incómodos y a la intemperie habían tenido estragos en él. Despertó de golpe con una oleada de energía que desestabilizo las máquinas de medicina a su alrededor e hizo parpadear las luces. Loki jalo sus muñecas intentando liberarse pues se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba encadenado a una camilla, aunque solo de un brazo, Thor entró de imprevisto en la sala observando a su hermano en lo que parecía un ataque de pánico, permaneció en el umbral de la puerta durante unos segundos antes de caer en la realidad. 

Se acercó hacia él tomándolo entre sus brazos a pesar de sus intentos de escape—Tranquilo hermano, estas conmigo, estas a salvo—murmuro acariciando la obscura caballera del hechicero. Quien tardo unos minutos más en calmarse. 

Se separó de Thor con incomodidad murmurando un—Más te vale no contar nada de esto— su rostro se encontraba cubierto de un leve rubor, Thor simplemente sonrió dando una delicadas, en sus palabras, palmadas en la espalda del pelinegro. 

—Iré por los sanadores. 

Murmuró el dios saliendo de la habitación, Loki analizó la estancia en ese momento dándose cuenta de que era el único en ese lugar de paredes blancas y muy probablemente vidrios blindados, pensó observando la pequeña ventana que se encontraba enfrente suya. Concéntrate Loki, se reprendió negando con la cabeza localizó un pequeño panel electrónico que coincidía exactamente con la descripción que Tony le había dado. 

Intentó desprenderse de las esposas pero estas solo parecieron aumentar la presión en sus muñecas, rodo los ojos, tecnología Stark bufo, busco entre sus ropas aquél pequeño dispositivo que Tony le había dado pero no encontró nada. Frunció el ceño y realizó un pequeño hechizo para que apareciera entre sus manos, tardo unos segundos pero finalmente lo hizo, apuntó el pequeño led rojo hacia lo que suponía era el circuito de las esposas, estas sacaron pequeñas chispas antes de abrirse, colocó una leve mueca debido a que se calentaron un poco, masajeo su muñeca izquierda antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el panel digital que había visto. 

Lo primero que hizo fue hackear el panel tal y como Stark se lo había explicado, colocó un cierre de seguridad en la enfermería provocando que unas placas de hierro cubrieran las puertas y ventanas eso le daría unos momentos más antes de que los Vengadores se dieran cuenta de lo que hacia. Entro rápidamente en la base de datos de Industrias Stark, Loki se sobresalto en demasía cuando la puerta del cuarto comenzó a sonar debido a los golpes que se le propinaban desde la parte exterior, mordió su labio inferior con angustia cuando por poco teclea mal una de las contraseñas, los golpes continuaban sonando hasta el punto en que la puerta comenzó a abollarse. 

Mascullo una serie de palabras ininteligibles antes de que los golpes cesarán un momento, suspiro de alivio colocando la última contraseña e ingresando el pendrive que Tony le había dado segundos después apareció una barra de carga que poco a poco fue llenándose. Los golpes se reanudaron, esta vez con más fuerza arrancando la placa de la pared y lanzándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. 

Miss Marvel entro rápidamente en la habitación. El dios elevó sus cejas con confusión, esperaba que los Vengadores se presentarán no una niña. 

—¡Quieto ahí, no se lo que hiciste pero ten por seguro que no te dejaré escapar! 

Anunció ella aumentando el tamaño de sus puños, la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en cuanto lo vio, un claro signo de sorpresa, antes de intentar recomponerse y apretar sus puños con violencia, Loki permaneció estoico durante todo el proceso antes de suspirar dramáticamente. 

—Por increíble que parezca, mortal, no tengo intenciones de escapar, mi deseo es hablar con el actual líder—expreso el dios elevando sus brazos, Kamala frunció el ceño. 

—¡Eso no explica lo que está pasando en el cuartel! 

Anunció la chica, Loki arrugo levemente su nariz en un claro signo de desagrado antes de suspirar— Viernes, por favor para lo que estés haciendo— hablo el dios. 

—Señor Laufeyson, el nuevo protocolo me exige su protección. 

Kamala miro hacia el techo en un claro signo de asombro, no había escuchado nunca la voz de esa IA, la última vez que había tenido contacto con una había sido con JARVIS, antes de que él fuera exterminado en uno de los combates que los Vengadores habían tenido con Ultron. 

En ese instante recordó que la última vez que había visto al dios había sido junto al desaparecido, ella aún se negaba a aceptar su defunción, Tony Stark, apretó los labios en una delgada línea recta. No lo dejaría escapar, no si de ella dependía. 

[OoO] 

Pepper Potts interrumpió en el recinto, sus tacones resonando en el lujoso suelo lustrado. La pelirroja se encontraba siendo escoltada por James Rhodes y Happy Hogan. Los Vengadores se colocaron rápidamente de pie, fue Steve el que se atrevió a encarar a la mujer. 

—Pepper...— saludo nervioso, la pelirroja ni siquiera le permitió terminar. 

—¿Dónde está? Necesito verlo— Steve mantuvo silencio mientras los ojos de la mujer le miraban con urgencia, la misma que él había experimentado cuando vio a Bucky después de haberlo creído muerto, cerró los ojos con resignación. 

—No creemos que sea seguro— murmuró el rubio, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. 

—¡Al diablo con las formalidades Steve!— estalló la pelirroja, Rhodey hizo el amago de detenerla pero Happy se lo impidió en un gesto silencioso—. Él sabía la contraseña, Tony no se la dijo a nadie, ni siquiera yo la sabía— argumento la mujer haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras. 

—Señorita Potts— interrumpió Thor—, es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando él— mantuvo una pausa como analizando sus siguientes palabras, suspiro finalmente antes hablar—, no es digno de confianza. 

Pepper negó con la cabeza. 

—Si Tony está haya fuera, si él aún está vivo significa que Loki dice la verdad, y la única prueba que yo necesito es Viernes, ella se desactivó cuando Tony desapareció, como todos sus robots, sus laboratorios se sellaron como protocolo de seguridad— enfatizó, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Pepper las ignoro—. Ustedes no lo entienden, Tony guardaba recelosamente sus creaciones, no le daba su contraseña a cualquiera, ni siquiera yo tuve acceso total de sus IA's. ¿Sabes lo que sentí esta mañana cuando Viernes me saludo al entrar en la oficina? Creí que Tony había regresado, luego me entero que ustedes capturaron a Loki y él fue quien la reactivo. 

Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió la estancia. Kamala sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse afligida, Visión lo noto dándole un pequeño apretón en su hombro ella sonrió débilmente sintiéndose culpable de todo ello. 

—Déjame verlo, por favor. 

Pidió ella, Steve trago saliva antes de asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de negarse nuevamente, Thor suspiro siguiendo al pequeño grupo, los Vengadores volvieron a tomar  asiento esperando el veredicto final. Jane Foster mientras tanto, seguía trabajando en el nuevo filtro transdimensional de partículas cuánticas bajo las nuevas especificaciones que Viernes le había dado, no que confiara en Loki, pero aquellas nuevas ideas simplemente valían oro, ella casi podía sentir el distintivo sello de Tony Stark flotar en el aire. El hechicero sin embargo aún se encontraba resguardado en las celdas subterráneas del cuartel de los Vengadores, lanzaba al aire el viejo collar de Morgan Le Fay, Thor miro a su hermano ensimismado, aún le sorprendían los cambios que había tenido desde la última vez que le había visto, un periodo demasiado corto para un dios. 

Loki miro hacia la entrada sorprendiéndose  al ver a la mujer y los dos hombres que la escoltaban, él no los conocía, pero recordaba lo que Tony le había contado. 

La mujer le observó con genuina desconfianza a través del cristal, Loki ni siquiera se inmutó, si recordaba bien sus conversaciones con Tony, ella entendería. 

—Sabes donde se encuentra Tony, ¿verdad? 

Loki sonrió suavemente notando la enorme preocupación que transmitía el tono de la mujer, el gesto extraño a los presentes, Thor sin embargo se descoloco, llevaba milenios sin ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su hermano. 

—Stark tenía razón, siempre directo al punto, Potts— Murmuró el dios sentándose correctamente en el camastro, su sonrisa sin embargo se borró, su rostro adquirió un gesto de seriedad absoluta—. Se donde está, y necesito su ayuda para traerlo de vuelta.


End file.
